La chaleur d'un corps humain
by CharlieEnimsay
Summary: Kurt veut se venger de Santana, il lui offre un coussin Girlfriend et va prendre une photo d'elle avec en pleine nuit. Mais ce qu'il va y découvrir sera beaucoup mieux, et il comprendra enfin ce changement de caractère soudain chez Rachel..
1. Chapter 1

Quatre mois que Santana s'était invitée d'elle-même chez lui et Rachel à New-York. Au début Rachel était celle qui en avait eu rapidement marre de la latina alors que Kurt, au contraire, s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée, maintenant Kurt en avait marre et Rachel chouchoutait presque la latina. D'ailleurs le jeune homosexuel avait trouvé bizarre ce changement soudain de caractère, chez Rachel. Il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais rien, la jeune fille le repoussait.

Enfin bref, ce n'était que le benjamin de ces problèmes.

Il devait trouver un moyen de ridiculiser la latina.

Et le moyen, il l'avait trouver, en pleine nuit, dans les environs de 04h00 du matin.

Le jour d'avant, Rachel et Santana l'avait découvert entrain de dormir avec son coussin Boyfriends, bien sûr le matin même, il leur avait offert un coussin Boyfriends aux deux jeunes filles. Celui de Santana avait été modifié au niveau du sexe.

Donc cette nuit-là, quant il eu trouver l'idée. Il s'en alla direction la chambre le la latina, un appareil photo à la main.

Il avait l'intention de prendre une photo de la brune espagnole formant avec son coussin Girlfriends.

Il entra discrètement dans ladite chambre du diable, et ce qu'il y vu, le fît sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il comprenait enfin le changement de comportement de Rachel à l'égard de Santana.

Dans le lit de cette dernière, il n'y avait pas une mais deux jeunes filles.

Santana et Rachel dormaient profondément, enlacées.

La petite juive était vêtue d'un ensemble de pyjama bleu foncé, composé d'un shorty et d'une chemise à manche longue.

L'hispanique portait un débardeur rose clair et un shorty noir.

La main de la latina reposait sagement sur le ventre nu de la deuxième brune et dessus reposait celle de cette dernière.

Kurt se dit que demain, il aurait énormément de choses à raconter à Blaine mais pour l'instant il devait les laisser dormir paisiblement.

L'appareil photo toujours dans ses mains, il s'en alla.

Mais n'arrivant pas à résister à la tentation, il revint prendre une photo quelques secondes plus tard.

Puis il s'en alla, définitivement, cette fois.

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il se mit à rire doucement en regardant la photo des deux jeunes filleS.

"Kurt : Désolé les filles mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rater un tel scoop..."


	2. Chapter 2

Un bruit strident retentit dans la maison réveillant par la même occasion les trois jeunes gens qui vivaient en colocation dans cet appartement. Rachel s'étira en baillant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme à ses côtés, celle-ci dormait profondément. La petite juive tendit l'oreille, son colocataire était bel et bien sous la douche. Elle retourna à la contemplation de sa compagne. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient entrouvertes, ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur le coussin et ses joues hâlée étaient rosies. Elle se pencha et déposa de petits baisers sur la nuque de la demoiselle endormie.

"Rachel: San...Ta...Na..."

La concernée remua légèrement dans son sommeil avant de faire basculer la chanteuse sur le dos. A présent la latina se trouvait à califourchon sur la plus petite et commençait à déposer des baisers sur son corps.

"Rachel: San'...St-top...

Santana: Hummmmmmm..."

Rachel repoussa Santana qui lâcha un juron en espagnol.

"Santana: Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Rachel: Kurt pourrait arriver à tout moment.

Santana: Le temps qu'il fait la douche, on peut le faire une fois, juste une fois, s'il-te-plaît ?

Rachel: La dernière fois aussi c'était juste une fois... pourtant si je me rappel bien on l'a fait... neuf fois.

Santana: Et alors, t'était pas contre.

Rachel: Je ne suis jamais contre.

Kurt: LEVEZ-VOUS LES FILLES JE DOIS VOUS PARLER.

Santana: Merde

Rachel: Allez debout."

Rachel essaya de pousser la latina de sur elle mais ce fut sans grand succès.

"Rachel: Debout..."

Santana se releva laissant Rachel faire de même.

"Santana: Un jour je vais le virer de cet appart, tu verras ?!

Rachel: Calme-toi..."

Rachel déposa un doux baiser au coin des lèvres de l'hispanique qui se calma instantanément. Elles allèrent dans la cuisine et trouvèrent Kurt à table savourant son café. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elles firent. Elles attendirent de longues minutes avant que le jeune homosexuel ne parle, un sourire béat sur le visage.

"Kurt: Alors... Depuis quand ?

Santana: Depuis quand quoi idiot ?

Kurt: Bah vous deux... Je suis venu cette nuit dans ta chambre Lopez et ce que j'ai vu m'a prouver que vous êtes ensemble. C'est trop mignon... Alors depuis quand Rach' ?

Rachel: Deux semaines...

Kurt: Trop chou..."

Occupés à parler, ils ne virent pas Santana pâlirent. Mais elle se reprit vite et plaça son masque de garce sur son visage.

"Santana: Stop...stop... Désolée de vous couper dans votre élan de bisounours mais Berry et moi on sort pas ensemble...On...on couche ensemble c'est tout...

Rachel: San'...

Santana (la coupe): Tais-toi... Sa me fait mal de le dire mais Berry est un bon plan cul... J'étais seule et en manque alors j'ai tentée, voilà tout..."

La petite juive fondit en larmes, Kurt la prit dans ses bras, et Santana s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle venait de tout gâchée. Elle entendait Rachel pleurer et Kurt la rassurer alors que normalement cela aurait dû être elle qui devrait la consoler. Elle prit rapidement une douche et retourna dans sa chambre sans passer par la cuisine. La voir pleurer par sa faute lui ferait trop de mal. Elle enfila un slim, un débardeur, une veste en cuir, le tout en noir accompagné de vieilles converses. Elle attrapa ses clefs, les fourra dans sa poche et sortit de sa chambre. Elle devait sortir de cet endroit. Mais elle devait passer par la cuisine. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la distance qui la séparait de la porte. Elle entendait clairement Rachel continuer de pleurer. La main sur la poignet, elle hésitait à partir ou aller voir comment allait Rachel, quand la voix de Kurt retentit.

"Kurt: Qu'est-ce-que tu fait Santana ?

Santana: J-je m'en vais...

Rachel: T-tu peux pas S-san'...r-restes s'i-il-te-p-plaît ?

Santana: Je s-suis dés-solée... C'e-est terminé-ée Rachel."

Santana disparut de la vue de la petite juive, cette dernière recommença à pleurer. Quant à Kurt, il se nota à lui-même que pour régler cette affaire, il aurait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Santana. L'opération Pezberry pouvait officiellement commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine que Santana avait disparue, Kurt et Rachel n'avait aucune nouvelle d'ailleurs cette dernière passait son temps dans l'ancien lit de la latina à pleurer. Kurt ne savait plus quoi faire. Quinn, Noah, Mercedes, Blaine, Tina, Brittany, Sam, Marley et William étaient venus pour aider Rachel mais elle les avait tous repousser, ne voulant voir que Santana. Quant à cette dernière, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait dans un minable hôtel et qu'elle passait ces journées à boire. Kurt avait donner rendez-vous à Noah dans un petit café dans New-York, Noah était le seul à pouvoir trouver la latina et à la raisonner. Bien sûr la ponctualité n'était pas son fort, Kurt attendait depuis 45 minutes l'arriver de son invité. Ce dernier arriva, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il donna une forte tape sur le dos de Kurt qui manque de s'étouffer avec son café.

"Noah: Bonjour Kurt

Kurt: Tu est en retard idiot

Noah: Je sais mais j'ai rencontrée une nana hyper chaude et...

Kurt (le coupe): Garde tes détails, si je t'ai demandée de venir c'est parce que tu est le seul à pouvoir nous aider avec le problème Pezberry.

Noah: Ouais et qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse ?

Kurt: Il faut que tu la raisonne, tu la connais par coeur, tu as coucher avec elle, tu la aimer comme une soeur, tu dois lui prouver qu'elle aime Rachel.

Noah: Qui te dit qu'elle l'aime ?

Kurt: Je savais que tu allais dire ça, regarde cette photo..."

Kurt lui tendit un appareil photo, l'écran affichait une très joli photo de Rachel et Santana dormant enlaçées. Noah sourit.

"Noah: Okay j'accepte mais ou est-elle ?

Kurt: A toi de la trouver.

Noah: Plutôt à toi de faire tout le boulot.

Kurt: Voilà, maintenant au revoir.

Noah: Une dernière chose... Je veux que tu m'envois cette photo après.

Kurt: Marché conclu aller maintenant oust..."

Noah dit au revoir à Kurt et s'en alla. Il passa la journée à chercher la latina. Il fouilla tous les bars de New-York. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, seul, quand il entendit une voix qu'il reconnaîtra entre milles. Il s'approcha et trouva Santana. Un homme venait de la plaquer contre un mur. Les deux jeunes gens étaient saouls. Noah s'approcha de l'homme et le poussa, le faisant tomber au sol.

"L'inconnu: Oh doucement, c'est ma nana.

Noah: Non je crois pas, c'est ma... ma femme. Alors dégage."

L'homme prit ses jambes à son cou et s'en alla. Mais pour Noah le travail ne faisait que commencer. Santana essayait en vain de l'embrasser. Noah l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua.

"Noah: T'était ou bon sang ? Et arrête d'essayer de m'embrasser, t'es lesbienne je te signale.

Santana: Et alors ?!"

La claque partit d'elle-même, Santana se tenait la joue rougie.

"Santana: Tu m'a frappée... tu m'as frappée...

Noah: Non je t'ai dessaoulé... maintenant viens avec moi faut qu'on parle."

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à Central Park, ils se posèrent sur un banc. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ce fût Santana qui le coupa.

"Santana: Pourquoi t'es là ?

Noah: Pour rien, je passais par là c'est tout.

Santana: Tu me prends pour une conne.

Noah: Non t'as raison, je suis là parce qu'on m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passer entre toi et mon bébé juif."

Noah, du coin de l'oeil, vit Santana blêmir.

"Santana: Il ne s'est rien passer du tout.

Noah: Pourquoi tu fait Sanny ? Je veux dire à part sa petite taille et son très gros pif, Rachel est hyper sexyyyyyy . Tu te fait du mal pour rien.

Santana: Laisses tomber."

Noah se tourna vers elle, elle regardait les étoiles, les yeux pleins de souffrance.

"Noah: Alors tu souffres toi aussi.

Santana: Quoi ?

Noah: Toi aussi tu as mal...Tu as peur... Tu as peur qu'elle ne te lâche pour Finn ou quelqu'un d'autre... J'ai raison n'est-ce-pas ?... En faite tout le monde avait trouvé bizarre qu'après ta rupture avec Brittany, tu sois anéantie alors que quand tu as appris qu'elle sortait avec Sam et qu'elle avait tout simplement tirée un trait sur toi, tu n'ai rien fait... En faite tu as le coeur brisé...

Santana: N'importe q-quoi...

Noah: Tu as juste peur... C'est tout... Dis- le...

Santana: J'ai peur okay, oui j'ai mal, oui j'a-ai souff-fert quan-nd Britt e-est sortie a-avec Sa-am, oui t-tu as raison..."

La latina fondit en larmes. Noah la prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant de temps en temps. Elle se détacha de lui et essuya ses larmes.

"Santana: Tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te tue !

Noah: Haha... dis-moi comment tu as réussi à te la faire, j'ai jamais réussi moi.

Santana: Personne ne résiste à Santana Lopez mon vieux

Noah: Tu as raison. On rentre ?

Santana: D'accord."

Noah se leva, il tendit sa main à la latina qui après hésitée un moment la prit finalement. Ils marchèrent, dans la nuit, main dans main, rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien comme un frêre et une soeur l'aurait fait après leur retrouvailles.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Santana se réveilla ce matin-là, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle repoussa le corps de son meilleur ami avec son pieds, ce dernier tomba à terre, et se réveilla par la même occasion. Il se releva furieux et lança un regard noir à la latina qui, pas le moindre du monde effrayer, lui sourit.

"Noah: Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Santana: J'ai besoin de vêtements... Je vais pas me présenter chez Rachel et Kurt avec des vêtements qui date d'une semaine.

Noah: Tiens t'as enfin décidée à bouger ton cul.

Santana: T'emmerdes."

Noah ouvrit son armoire et chercha des habits convenables pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur. Hier il avait été dans l'obligation de la ramener chez lui puisque Mademoiselle ne voulait pas se montrer devant Rachel avec une gueule de bois, alors ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien pendant des heures avant de finalement s'endormir à 04h00 du matin. Il lui lança un pantalon court vert à motifs de l'armée ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir. Il s'appuya contre son armoire et attendit.

"Santana: T'attends quoi pour dégager préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Noah: Arrête de paniquer.

Santana: Je ne panique pas.

Noah: Alors pourquoi tu me fait chier ? N'aie pas peur, elle va te pardonner, elle t'aime trop pour ça.

Santana: Si tu le dit."

Il alla dans la cuisine et la laissa se changer. La latina avait peur, elle avait peur que la petite juive ne veuille plus d'elle, qu'elle ne l'aime plus... Elle finit de s'habiller et alla dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit en face de Noah et commença à manger.

"Santana: Tu va rester longtemps dans le coin ?

Noah: Assez longtemps encore, pourquoi ?

Santana: Je...Tu me manques... Mon frère me manque...Mon meilleur ami me manque...

Noah: Oh... Toi aussi tu me manques babe'

Santana: Pourquoi ne pas te poser ici dans le coin ? C'est New-York, tu trouvas facilement un travail.

Noah: Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir..."

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, à la fin Santana se leva prête à partir. Noah la serra dans ses bras.

"Santana: Merci, genre pour tout... Merci Noah...Vraiment

Noah: De rien petite soeur."

Elle s'en alla laissant Noah seul. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Sa petite soeur avait grandi. Il était si fière d'elle. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et sortit dans la rue. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, elle courra à en perdre haleine, elle courra pour son bien, pour le bien de Rachel, pour l'amour de sa vie. Elle arriva rapidement devant le bâtiment ou vivaient Rachel et Kurt. Elle monta les escaliers lentement et arriver devant la porte, elle hésita à entrer. Son portable vibra, elle le sortit et regarda. Elle avait un message de Noah.

**De Noah à Santana :**

**COURAGE...**

C'était justement le mot qu'il lui fallait, elle entra sa clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Elle poussa la porte silencieusement.

"Rachel: Kurt c'est toi ? ... San' ?"

Santana ne comprit pas toute de suite ce qu'il se passait, elle avait mal à la joue. La main de la petite brune avait réagit d'elle-même. Rachel étreignît si fort Santana qu'elle crût mourir. Rachel pleurait mais elle s'en foutait, tout ce qui importait était Santana devant elle.

"Rachel: Ou é-était-tu ? J-je me su-uis inquiè-èter... Tu m-m'as manqu-uée imbéc-cile... Je s-suis désolée de t-t'avoir g-giflée... J'a-ai cru que t-tu éta-ait morte... Idiote...

Santana: Chuuuut tout va bien, je suis là maintenant..."

Elles restèrent enlaçées pendant plusieurs minutes, finalement Rachel se recula. Santana ressentit immédiatement un manque.

"Rachel: Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu a été très claire la dernière fois.

Santana: D'ailleurs je suis désolée... Je...J'avais peur... Peur que tu m'engager et que après tu t'en ailles avec Finn...

Rachel (la coupe): Je n'aime plus Finn

Santana: C'est ce que tu disais aussi au lycée, pourtant vous vous êtes mariés.

Rachel: C'était une bêtise, j'essayais de t'oublier c'est tout.

Santana: Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit... J'avais peur et au lieu de te faire part de mes peurs, je...j'ai mit mon masque de garce. Redonne-moi une chance Rachel, je t'aime et je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser tomber. J'avais le coeur brisé à cause de Brittany mais tu l'as réparée... s'il-te-plaît Rach' ?"

Rachel semblait en pleine réflexion, elle s'approcha de Santana, cette dernière, de peur de prendre une autre gifle, ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-elle faire si Rachel la jetait ? Si elle lui brisait le coeur ? Comment ferait-elle ? Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par quelque chose de doux presser sur ses lèvres. Elle rendit son baiser à Rachel. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel, c'était juste un baiser entre deux personnes qui s'aiment plus que tout. Elles se séparèrent à contre coeur quand elle manquèrent d'air. Front contre front, elle se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. On pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'elle se portait.

"Santana: C'est un oui ?

Rachel: Oui."

Santana attrapa Rachel par la taille et la souleva dans les airs, ma faisant tournoyer.

"Santana: Je te promets qu'un jour tu diras oui pour autre chose mon amour."


	5. Chapter 5

_Rachel fondit en larmes, Kurt, son meilleur ami, alerté par les pleurs de sa meilleure amie alla à sa rencontre dans la salon. Il la trouva assis sur la canapé, l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha d'elle en soupirant, et la serra dans ses bras. Il la berça tout doucement et attendit qu'elle se soit calmée pour lui poser la fameuse question alors qu'il connaissait la réponse._

**_" Kurt: Qu'est-ce-qui s'est encore passer Rachel ?_**

**_Rachel: On s'est encore engueulées je crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus._**

**_Kurt: Santana ne plus t'aimer, tu est folle ou quoi ?! Elle est folle de toi et ce depuis toujours.. Tu as oubliée combien vous avez souffert pour sortir ensemble ? Alors arrête de dire des conneries s'il-te-plait.._**

**_Rachel: Mais regarde, on n'arrête pas de se disputer.._**

**_Kurt: C'est juste à cause de la distance, ça fait plus de cinq mois que vous vous êtes pas vu et puis sa famille lui met la pression, tu le sais bien alors arrête de raconter des conneries pareilles.._**

**_Rachel: Tu dois avoir raison c'est moi qui dramatise trop. Allons en cours avant d'être en retard._**

**_Kurt: Je te suis Rachel."_**

_Les deux amis allèrent donc en cours, Kurt surveilla son amie de loin, il savait que même si elle ne le montrait pas, sa dispute avec Santana de ce matin l'avait touchée énormément. Rachel rentra seule chez elle, le jeune homosexuel ayant décroché une audition de deniers minute pour un petit spectacle. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle opta pour un shorty noir et un débardeur Bob L'éponge qui appartenait à sa petite amie. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter quand son ordinateur portable sonna. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois pendant sa course pour trouver son fameux ordinateur. Elle se dépêcha de décrocher l'appel webcam quand elle vu le nom du destinataire. Le visage d'une certaine latina apparut à l'écran, elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que finalement l'hispanique prenne la parole._

**_"Santana: Je suis désolée pour ce matin.. C'est moi qui est commencer mais tu me manque tellement et je ne pense pas ce que je t'ai dis, je t'aime et ce pour toujours.. Tu penses que tu pourrais me pardonner mi amor ?_**

**_Rachel: C'était aussi de ma faute ce matin, je t'ai poussée à bout je suis désolée.. Je t'aime Sanny et plus que tout et j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se disputer.._**

**_Santana: C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyée par e-mail un billet de train direct pour Lima, je ne peux pas attendre encore un mois avant de te voir, j'en ai marre..._**

**_Rachel: Attends tu rigoles pas ? .. Tu m'as bien achetée un billet pour Lima ? .. Oh mon dieu mon bébé, on va enfin se voir.._**

**_Santana: Oui mon ange c'est pour demain, tu seras la dans la soirée.. Se sera génial. Je t'aime_**

**_Rachel: Moi aussi._**

**_Santana: Dis-moi ce ne serait pas mon débardeur sur toi ?_**

**_Rachel: Il y a encore ton odeur dessus, ça sent tellement bon.._**

**_Santana: ..Je suis désolée mon ange, je dois y aller. Mon père veut m'emmener à la pêche pour je cite: Passer du temps entre hommes. On se parlent par textos de toute façon, je t'aime, à toute à l'heure.."_**

_Santana coupa la conversation et Rachel refit de nouveau face à un écran noir, elle soupira et son téléphone sonna au même moment. Elle le prit et sourit en voyant qu'elle avait un texto de sa petite amie. Celle ci lui demandait d'arrêter de faire cette moue si mignonne qu'elle avait quand elle boude.. La petite juive se dépêcha de lui répondre avant de rechercher une photo de Santana sur son Pc. Une fois trouver, elle l'agrandie, et s'allonga devant son ordinateur. Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'écran. Quand Kurt rentra ce soir-la il trouva la diva endormie devant la photo de la latina. Il éteint le Pc, remit la couverture bien sur Rachel, et alla dormir à son tour._


End file.
